House of d'Arc
Hailing from France, the 'House of d'Arc '''are the descendants of the famous French heroine and Catholic Saint Jeanne d'Arc. Her lineage is a family of tacticians that choose to operate in the shadows and manipulate the world around them. Currently, the descendant of Jeanne is a student at Tokyo Butei High. History The founder of the house, Jeanne d'Arc (English: ''Joan of Arc), was born in Domrémy, Duchy of Bar, France to a peasant family in January 6th, 1412. During this time, the Hundred Years' War was raging in France and she lived a relatively peaceful life amidst the threats of her village being raided by neighboring pro-Burgundian lands. When she was around 13 years old, she began experiencing visions of Saints (possibly caused by exposure to Irokane) telling her that she would lead the armies of France to drive the English out of her country. At the age of 16, she began petitioning the local garrison commander Robert de Bandricourt to allow her to visit the French Royal Court. Initially, she was waved off but that did not deter her. She would receive a second chance by the garrison commander when some of his men who believed Jeanne petitioned him to hear her again. Upon the meeting, she predicted a disastrous French defeat at the Battle of the Herring. Her prediction would come true several days later and, given the distance of the battle's location, Bandricourt believe Jeanne truly had Divine influence. She soon made her way to the French Royal Court where she impressed Charles VII. She was then given the proper equipment and soldiers to lead an army by the French government. Jeanne's most famous battle came on April 29th, 1429 at the besieged city of Orléans.There, she rallied the French forces and claimed a decisive win over the English. She was praised as a hero by the French due to the prophecy of an armored Maiden saving the French. Jeanne's efforts would allow the French to gain back territory they had lost and in December 29th, 1429, she and her family were given the title of Nobility by Charles VII. In wake of a peace treaty by the English, however, Jeanne was captured by French Noblemen loyal to the English crown on May 23rd, 1430. Historically she was burnt at the stake by the English the following year on accounts of Witchcraft and Cross-dressing. However, with the aid of loyal men, a body double of hers was burnt in her stead while the real Jeanne fled thus preserving her lineage. Jeanne's descendants hid in the shadows of history, choosing to pull the strings rather than take part or hide away all together. At some point during the early 20th century, two descendants of Jeanne and Arsene Lupin fought Vlad to a draw. Her current descendant, Jeanne d'Arc XXX, was originally an agent of IU under the name of Durandal. However, she was defeated at the hands of the descendants of Himiko, Tohyama, and Holmes and is currently enrolled as a student at Tokyo's Butei high school Known Members Mentioned in the Series * Joan of Arc (Founder) * Two unknown female descendants of Jeanne alive around the late 19th to early 20th century * Jeanne d'Arc XXX Trivia *Jeanne d'Arc I bears a strong resemblance to her current descendant, this is possibly a result of exposure to Irokane. Category:Groups of Great Genealogy Category:History Category:Terminology